


After The Storm

by nevergotwings



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, general emoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings





	After The Storm

**Title** : After the Storm  
 **Prompt** : 281 - interrogation  
 **Character/Pairing** : Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, mentions of Ashley Graham.  
 **Word Count** : 415  
 **Rating** : T+  
 **Warnings** : General emoing.   
 **Summary** : A ghost of Leon's past makes an apperance at a banquet for a friend.  
 **Note** : Leon's PB will always be [Dawson's Creek!Jensen Ackles](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellatrixkale23/pic/0008rxp9/g147).and Ada's is [Maggie Q](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellatrixkale23/pic/0009fp77/g147). Set sometime between RE4 and Degeneration.

As he sat and mused on the events from the night, Leon couldn’t help but stare out his window with an arm against the glass to brace himself up. The entirety of it was just a whirlwind. He wasn’t even supposed to be at the small banquet in the first place, but Ashley had invited him and he couldn’t just turn her down…

His mind went back to that one moment though – when he saw that blood red dress and the face of the woman wearing it. His world seemed to freeze in that particular moment. Her hair was longer, long enough to be put up in a bun. She looked…elegant. Then again, she always did, even in the worst of situations.

Something got into him at that moment. His brain had deemed she couldn’t be left alone, not at such an important event that the President of the United State was attending. So he followed her. Leon followed that red dress and black hair into a library, only to find nothing. It was as if she hadn’t even walked into the room. Thinking about it though, Leon realized she probably hadn’t.

Then again, he hadn’t expected her to come in and confront him face to face. Her only words though were asking about what he’d found lately of the small outbreaks that popped up.

Leon couldn’t find it in him to answer her though. He’d just stared at her with a million things running through his head, mainly questions like ‘where were you?’ and ‘are you still working with Wesker?’ But he didn’t ask anything like that. As a matter of fact, he hadn’t said anything it all.

Instead, Leon was still as she took a few steps closer until she stopped. Right about then is when his body moved on its own accords and he drew her in for a kiss. It wasn’t gentle in any way. They both wanted something and the tension in the air made it clear. He may have felt something, too; something more than just lust. She pulled away too fast and ran out of there before he could figure things out in that moment though.

The dark sky he saw outside the window of his apartment seemed to suck away the rest of the world as the government though about the encounter. With his hair falling towards his eyes and leaning forward, he rested his head against the cool glass with her name on his lips.

_“Ada…”_   



End file.
